Forgive Me
by shila1378
Summary: A one shot of Hansel struggles during the scene in their old house. Cant say much in the summary and it contain spoilers so read the Author's note.


_To those who have not yet seen the movie, if you don't want spoiler, don't read this. Those who are not permitted to see the movie…(being so sweet and young..ahaksss) well this will give you some ideas about one of my favorite scene from the movie. I have included my rendition of their thoughts here and there, and since this was not beta'd, all mistakes are mine._

_I would very much like to say that Hansel is all mine, but I don't think I'll survived the law governing warlords that Paramount and MGM had under their sleeves._

_The usual disclaimers and whatever else that deny me the ownership of Jeremy Renner, Hansel and Gretel and all the characters prevail. _

_Mit der Geschichte! (on with the story...if google translate this wrong..blamed it on them)_

_Shila1378_

_Damn fucking witch…_

Hansel slide a glance to his sister, Gretel and gave her a knowing look. He had his hand under his coat already holding the hilt of his curve blade. The handle felt sturdy in his palm. Gretel laid her eyes flittingly at him and raised her eyes questioningly.

_Keep her occupied. I'll take care of the rest._ Hansel communicated to her and gave her a nod.

_Are you fucking crazy? _Gretel eyes widen slightly and her mouth curved downward. Her head still throbbed from the beating she got from the sheriff's shitty men. Both of them just recovered from a freaking tumble down a hell hole of a cave that was located conveniently under their old house and even though she had Hansel to thank to for cushioning her fall, her side hurt and she knew Hansel was battered and bruised by the look at the purpling skin on his head. His impromptu ride on the witch's broomstick was not a fucking joyride.

Muriel was reciting an honest to god shitty fairy tale in front of them and Hansel had had enough of the monologue. He was about to pull the blade and planted the damn blade deep in the witch smelly decomposing body when a gust of wind telling him that Muriel had materialized behind them and blocking the door to their only escape.

Gretel was startled out of her mind. In between her silently scolding her brother on his crazy suicide plan and keeping track of Muriel movement, she caught bits and pieces of the ugly witch's story telling. Her mother, their mother, was a witch. She didn't care whether she was a grand white witch or whatever, but the fact remained that she was a witch.

_That makes her a witch and the blood of a witch flowed in Hansel too. What does that made him? _

She refused to think what her brother would do once he fully realized that the thing that they've hunted all this time were also existed inside them all along.

_Burn 'em all.._His brother's favorite solution on how to kill a witch. She couldn't decipher Hansel dark look whether that particular information had lodged inside his crazy ass of a head, because at the moment, he was tensed and coiled with pent up angry energy and it was targeting at a specific freaking ugly bad ass witch.

The witch that had their only escape route blocked.

Hansel turned on his heels, his coat flapping at his legs and the sound of it snapped Gretel out of her musing. She had not yet fully composed when Hansel exploded into action. Sheathing the blade from his coat and brandishing it to Muriel. It sliced the air in front of her face and she cackled with glee. Hansel momentum carried him forward and Muriel grabbed the back of his shoulder and slammed him to the wall. The wall jarred when he hit it with his head and their old shoddy house rocked with the impact. Debris of the beam overhead fell on him and he was stunned on the floor blinking stupidly.

_Shit…she was fast_

'Hansel!' He heard his sister calling out to him. He could only grunt in pain to her screaming.

Gretel quickly recovered and threw a punch catching Muriel on her face but she grabbed her hand and threw Gretel across the room. She landed heavily on a table that shattered on impact and her head hit the wall. Her vision wavered and she couldn't find her breath. She laid there stunned unable to move or called for help from Hansel.

_Shit..that hurts like hell_

At the corner of her eyes she saw Muriel stalking to her with a horrendous ugly looking smirk. She tried to move but all her limbs with heavy and her breath hitched. Muriel saw the fear on her face and she laughed gleefully. She could see her plan would come to fruition soon and she would rule the world.

'The heart of the Grand White Witch will be mine, you insolent fool. You cannot stop me!' Muriel shrieked and raised her hands.

So, sure of herself, she failed to see the other sibling had recovered enough and had launched himself onto her with his blade. Only the eyes of the White witch betrayed her brother's plan of rescue and Muriel turned and raised her hand up to block the would-be-fatal swipe of his blade at her head and shot her other hand to clasp around the brother's throat. She kicked Gretel with her feet and she landed heavily on the ground gasping.

Hansel struggled at the hand on his neck. The bony fingers dug deep on his skin drawing blood and he felt his wind pipe was going to shatter with the force. He was still holding his blade on his other arm that was also sufficiently trapped by the witch strong hold. His tried to kick the ugly witch with his feet but Muriel drew him nearer to her face. Hansel could smell the foul breath and the decaying flesh of her face and it gagged him to the point he couldn't draw any breathe.

_Dumbass! She had her hand on your throat, idiot._

Hansel belatedly realized that was the reason why he couldn't draw any air into his lung. His started to see black spots in his vision and his lung felt it was going to implode in his chest. He tried to claw at the bony fingers but it remained stoically strong. To make things worse, Muriel's grasped tighten and she raised him off the floor. Hansel couldn't even gasp in pain and he blinked his eyes rapidly trying to clear away the spots. The next thing he knew his hand that was holding the knife spiraled down towards him. His eyes widen but he couldn't control his hand or stopped the fucking movement. The knife pierced deep in his stomach and Hansel's eyes were wide with shocked and couldn't even utter a scream of pain. Muriel stared at him and smiled the devilish smile at him. Her face was inches from his own and he was going to die, he knew it.

'Bad move, hunter.'

Hansel mouth laid open trying to at least draw a small breath to call his sister. The pain radiated from his stomach and the painful choked Muriel had on him ran thru his body like a lightning strike and it burnt him, ripping him away, physically and mentally . His thoughts were only on Gretel who still lay dazed on the floor. He tried to glance at her but then Muriel retracted the curve blade slowly and his pained filled eyes snapped back at her. The excruciating pain denied him of any thoughts except white hot pain so intense centered deep within him that he felt a raging inferno consuming him from within. He shut his eyes tight. A lone tear escaped his closed eyes. He could hear the sickening wet sucking sound as the blade journeyed out from his body. He could already felt the warmth of his life blood flowing out and dripping on the floor. He opened his eyes, his vision had already tunneled and he couldn't see Gretel, his sister that he had sworn to protect. His sister who was everything to him and he had failed her. He had to break his promise to her. Hansel closed his eyes willing forgiveness from his sister and the encroaching darkness consumed him with ferocious hunger.

_Forgive me sister…..forgive me._

.

.

.

Gretel's vision was spinning. Her back was killing her and her head felt it about to explode.

_Damn witch._

She heard the ruckus noise of the fighting and smiled because she knew Hansel would kick Muriel ass. She was about to raise herself up on her elbow, the room still spun dizzily and she closed her eyes for a moment; when all of a sudden there was silence so deafening that Gretel thought the fall she suffered might had impaired her hearing.

Gretel turn to her stomach and tried to rise to her knees when the image in front of her turned her blood to ice cold and the air was sucked out from the room. Her brother, her only sweet pain in the ass brother was being held up by Muriel and she was choking the life out of him. She was wondering thru her muddled mind why was Hansel not struggling from the death grip and then she saw his blade imbedded in his stomach. Time stopped for her and Gretel could only stared in horror on what that could lead to.

_Nooooooo.._

Gretel was frozen, she couldn't move to help her brother. Her eyes sought his but Hansel had his eyes closed and only his gasp broke the stillness of the room. Muriel pulled the blade out so sickeningly slow. The sound it made caused Gretel to draw her eyes to the blade and to the dripping blood beneath Hansel's hanging feet. Hansel didn't even scream or move and Muriel was staring deep into her brother's eyes with a smirk on her face. It was not enough that she had her hand on his throat nor that she had his hand, the hand that was holding the blade, in a death grip burying the blade to its hilt into her brother's body but she held his eyes in a terrifying glare that denied him to look at her.

Gretel eyes were transfixed on the slowly retracting blade now coated with her brother's blood. The curve blade was dripping with blood so thick that Gretel followed one of the drops that journeyed down from the hilt to the floor and splashed at her brother's feet. She looked back up in horror when Muriel, once again, buried the blade into her brother with so much force that Hansel's tail coat moved with the force. A painful grunt escaped Hansel's constricted throat and his eyes rolled back into his socket. His hands dropped to his side and Muriel threw him towards the gaping hole of their old house down the cavern.

'Hansel!'

Gretel was jolted from her stupor position on the floor. Her anguished scream echoed in the room but her brother was lost to her. Hansel hit the floor and disappeared into the hole down to the cavern beneath their old shoddy house. Gretel pushed herself towards the edge of the hole and screamed her brother's name. His prone figure was sprawled on the ground and her last vision of her brother was the growing puddle of blood on her brother's side painting the ground of the cavern red before a blow to her head took her to darkness.

The memory of Hansel's sparkling eyes and timid smile accompanied her to the darkness she yielded to, vowing to avenge him.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

AN:

_This scene where Hansel was stabbed had been playing in my mind ever since I saw its premier. So, that's why I decided to write this version of the scene and fiddled with it for my own satisfaction. I know it sounded like a deathfic but I'm not sure whether I'm going to leave it as one shot or post another. We'll see.. _

_So I'm sharing with you and hope that you guys will read and like it. But if you don't, well I'm not going to run amuck or anything but maybe I googled about how to cast a spell on you guys and do some abracadabra hocus pocus thingy and shazammmm…you guys will leave reviews to satisfy my insatiable hunger for attention. Muuaahhhaaaa…hehehe…_

_I'm rambling, I know. Jeremy Renner's spell will do that to you. _

_So I'm gonna shut it and go back to my gallery of renner and drooled on him some more. See uols later._

_Shila1378_


End file.
